Memories
by Angellina Tsaint
Summary: Kairi reflecting on "someone" at midnight... Just plain strange...


A/N: This was MEANT to be sappy. I need to practise my sappiness. And I don't own anything.  
  
  
_When you walk away, you don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go",  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go;  
  
_Kairi sat on her bed, looking out the window to the moonkissed island that she and her friends had been playing on hours earlier.  
  
At day, she could just forget about everything, push it to the back of her mind, but at night... he was the only thing she could think about.  
  
_You're giving me too many things lately,   
You're all I need,   
You smiled at me, and said "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no, I don't think life is quite that simple;   
  
_Had it taken him this long last time? Or was it because she had been asleep? She asked the same questions every night, knowing they couldn't be answered.  
  
It must've been at least a year since Kairi had last seen him. A wonder she had kept going so long.  
  
She needed to go to the island, even though everyone said it was haunted at night.  
  
That wasn't good enough to keep her away.  
  
_When you walk away, you don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go",  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go;  
  
_Quietly climbing out the window, Kairi slipped down to her boat, and rowed towards the main island. She didn't know what she was doing, or why, but she had to do it.  
  
_The daily things,  
That keep us up, busy,  
Are confusing me,  
That's when you came to me, and said "Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe, some things are that simple;  
  
_The effect moonlight made on everything was just... breathtaking.  
It was like it all had been painted silver, or more like a whole different island altogether.  
Nothing like... like the night of the storm.  
She shut her eyes tight, trying to block out all thoughts of the past.  
Her attempts failed.  
  
_When you walk away, you don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go",  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go;  
  
_Kairi's feet left little to no markings on the glistening sand, as she walked towards the one place where she could think.  
The one place where she could almost be at peace with herself because of the past.  
Almost.  
  
_Hold me,   
Whatever lies beyond this morning,   
Is a little later on,  
Regardless of warnings,  
The future doesn't scare me at all,   
Nothing's like before;  
  
_Crawling under the vines and moss, she stayed at her slow pace, taking her time while walking down the stone 'corridor'.  
From further down, she heard a soft, melodic sound.  
How good it was to hear the wind in the secret place again.  
  
_When you walk away, you don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go",  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go;  
  
_Thousands of memories leapt out at her from the walls, each one settling in her heart and breaking it.  
And each memory was so clear, so vivid... she could almost see it re-enacted, scene by scene.  
  
_Hold me,   
Whatever lies beyond this morning,   
Is a little later on,  
Regardless of warnings,  
The future doesn't scare me at all,   
Nothing's like before;  
  
_Kairi knelt by her favorite picture as an all too familiar tear fell down her cheek again.  
She traced the image with a finger, carefully gliding over every slight bump in the rock it had been drawn on.  
But she was waiting for something.  
Something she knew would happen.  
An unnatural rush of cold filled the small area from above. The music it made, though, was warm and tiring.  
The pure, freezing cold penetrated her entire body.  
And, for that mere moment, every single worry, pain, and thought left, as if they had never been there.  
  
After an unknown length of time, it began to ebb away, taking her consiousness with it.  
She felt herself falling, further and further down, as a voice cut in to the fast spreading darkness...  
  
"I'll come back to you. I promise!"  
  
A strange smile passed her lips, as the last thought ever left her head... _'Liar...'  
  
_  
A/N: Call me crazy, but that wasn't sappy. Hell, what WAS that?! That was so... weird.  
And now, I am off to write a completely different pairing (just GUESS, I dare ya!), with a completely different genre/s.  
I scare myself sometimes...


End file.
